Fallen Star
by someone495
Summary: One day, a strange, pure white wolf pup follows the Crystal Gems to Beach City. Not that that's a bad thing. Meanwhile, near where the wolf was found, a massive storm is brewing, getting ready to threaten everything nearby. Can the Gems put an end to this calamity?
1. Fallen Star Follows Stars

It was night. Over at a mountainous region, bits of greenery dotting the silent plain, a lone being seemed to pierce the darkness with a sheet of white fur. A young, white wolf cub was cautiously wandering the mountain, looking left and right scared. Suddenly, the silence is destroyed as a terrible monster slams down behind the wolf. He turned around and saw what looked like a giant, buff quadruped covered in hair and boasting a pair of horns from their forehead, a gemstone poking between the horns. The initial shock wore off, and the pup took a stern pose, baring his teeth.

"Over here!" a British voice shouted. The pup and the monster turned their attention to the source of the voice and spotted a mighty lady. She was clad in purple and magenta, sported a cube shaped afro, and a set of shades. She brought her hands, which (strangely) had red gemstones embedded in the palms, to her sides, and, in a flash of light, a pair of spiked red gauntlets enveloped each hand. She leapt higher than any normal should before aiming herself downwards, stretching a fist out, poised to strike. The beast looked up at the attacker, ready to defend against her.

"Nice try!" Before either creature could see who said that, a bright purple ball of energy slammed into the beast, causing it to reel back in pain. It is then struck on the top of its head by the gauntlet wielding warrior. The creature reeled back in pain as the purple ball of energy jumped off of it, revealing themselves to be a short purple woman, wearing black pants, a white shirt, boasting long hair, and she had a gem on her chest. The creature tried to charge at the pair, only for a hail of energy beams struck the creature in rapid succession. The wolf cub looked at the source of the beams, discovering a slender, trident wielding, pale being dressed in a blue dress, blue ribbon, and yellow pants. Her hair hung off of her like a curved triangle, but she too ha a gem, this one on her forehead.

The quadruped tried to rush past the two gems, only for the red clad lady to leap up and jab the creature where its nose would be, causing it to fly back through the air. The purple gem reached towards the gem embedded into her chest, miraculously pulling out a whip tipped with spiked ends. She swung it forward, wrapping her whip around the creature's legs, hogtying it. It struggle in the weapon's grip, to no avail as the pale warrior leapt above it, throwing the trident down at it. It pierced the creature, and it exploded, startling the wolf cub. He shut his eyes as the explosion blew dust all around the place. When the dust cleared, the wolf blinked it away before looking upon where the creature was, only to see the entire thing disappeared, the only trace of it being a gem. The red clad woman walked over to it. The wolf looked on in awe as a bubble magically formed around the gem when she reached for it. The bubbled stone levitated about her hand as she lifted it up and tapped it, causing the bubble to disappear.

The wolf was amazed by the display before him. These three, sort of, looked like earthlings, but, no offence to earthlings, they displayed feats no ordinary human should be capable of. The young animal rushed over to the trio.

"Excellently done! Amethyst, the way you capitalized on Garnet's distraction!" the pale warrior said.

"Eh," the purple warrior said as she shrugged.

"And Garnet! The way- oh!" The pale warrior was startled as she felt something bump her leg. She looked down and saw the wolf cub, sniffing her leg. He nuzzled up to her before excitedly moving onto the purple warrior that the animal now realized was named Amethyst.

"Oh, hey little guy," she nervously said as the pup nuzzled up to her leg. It then moved onto the red clad warrior, which he figured must be Garnet, sniffing her. She looked down at him as he nuzzled up to her. He moved to the center of the three, excitedly "dancing" before them, leaping left, leaping right, leaping onto his hind legs. Garnet reached down and carefully grabbed him, lifting him up in front of her. He was still excitedly panting.

"I don't remember a wild animal getting this friendly with us," the pale warrior said. "In fact, they always ran off, didn't they?" Garnet looked the pup up and down, when it suddenly licked at her nose. She held him close and let him lick at her cheek. "G-Garnet, should you keep him that close?"

"He's not dangerous, Pearl," Garnet finally said. "I don't see a future where he attacks us." She lowers him onto the ground, letting him go. But he stayed in front of the three, looking up at the three of them excitedly. "Anyway, we're done here. Let's go." The three marched off, leaving the pup behind. But he had other plans in mind. While they walked over, he followed close behind, until they stepped onto a multicolored gemstone platform. It started to light up, and he leapt up behind them, carried away by the magical energy flow from the platform to wherever the three resided.

As the light from the platform disappeared, at the top of the mountain, a light shined through a crack, which is quickly replaced by an even brighter light that seemed to belong to a mighty being…


	2. Fallen Star Adopts Stars

As the three traveled the pillar of light across space, reflecting on the past events, Pearl suddenly noticed a certain wolf pup floating up past Garnet.

"Uh…" Pearl could only say as she noticed him floating about. Garnet looked up to where Pearl was looking, and gently grabbed the pup around his midsection.

"Now what're you doing, following us?" Garnet said, unable to hide her grin as the pup panted, looking like he was smiling at her.

"We've got to bring him back," Pearl said. Garnet shook.

"We're already on our way over. When we touch down, he'll go back." At this, the pup started to struggle, whining. Garnet responded by rubbing the top of his head. Finally, the light disappeared as they landed on a stone, similar to the one the pup leapt onto before, inside a house made of wood, boasting a kitchen, a loft, a sort of living room, and an earth child, who looked especially excited when he saw the pup.

"Oh my gosh! You guys got a puppy!" the young kid says as he heads over to the three. The pup leapt out of Garnet's arms and onto the young one, resting his fore paws on his shoulders as he sniffed at his face. The kid giggled as the pup sniffed and licked his cheeks, petting him back.

"It's more like the li'l guy got us," Amethyst said, patting the puppy's back, grinning at how quickly the wolf was wagging his tail. Eventually, the pup leapt off of the young guy, excitedly rushing around the house, checking out wherever.

"He followed us here," Garnet said, looking at the speedy wolf, which finally spotted the door behind the gems. He rushed past the gems, frantically pawing at it, whining.

"Can we keep it?" the boy pleaded.

"Wha- keep him?" Pearl said.

"Eh, we kept Lion," Amethyst said.

"Yeah, we kept Lion," the boy repeated. Pearl pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Steven, Lion isn't like that wolf," she starts. "That is a wild animal that'd need more attention than Lion does."

"I take care of Lion," the boy the wolf now knew was called Steven said.

"There are entire days you don't see him." Steven got quiet at this. His expression dropped as he looked down at the floor in defeat.

"Couldn't hurt," Garnet suddenly said. Pearl's eyes widened in shock while Amethyst snickered at Garnet's shutdown. The wolf even turned around in confusion, humorously grunting in response. Steven instantly perked up.

"Really?" Garnet walked over to the wolf, picked him up, and brought him over to Steven. He continued petting the excited pup that nuzzled up to him. "Heh heh. What should we call him?"

"Don'tcha think Lion'll get jealous when he finds out this guy has a name?" Amethyst asked in a joking tone.

"Eh, I think he'll just sleep it off," Steven responded while looking all over the pup, trying to determine what to call him. "Vanilla white…" Steven started. The wolf's excited expression drooped, as if anticipating what was about to unfold. "Alright, how about we call you… Vanilla!" The pup leapt onto his hind legs, jaw dropped in horror, before landing back on all fours, head drooped downwards in defeat.

Back where the pup was originally, a figure sniffed about the mountainous region, a heavenly light emitting from them. They seemed like they were sniffing a particular trail, following something… or someone. They followed and sniffed, followed and sniffed, until they arrived at a multicolored gemstone platform. Then, the trail they were following, seemingly, disappeared. They realized as much when they couldn't find that same sent past the platform. It just made a beeline for this particular structure, got in the middle of it, and the trail just stops. The figure whined and frantically barked as they tried to find the scent, sniffing at the platform from an angle they could think of.

Nothing. They couldn't find anything. Just one straight line of the scent leading onto the platform, nothing more. They howled to the sky in despair, dense clouds suddenly forming around in the skies above the platform, thundering all the while.


End file.
